


Corrupt me

by ThatNeedyZombie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU_gust 2020, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels and Demons AU, Jack is a demon, Jack uses his demon tongue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys an angel, Rough Sex, Sex in the woods, Smut, They love each other, Tongue Fucking, but they are dumb, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Jack, a demon, has become obsess with an angel named Rhys because this one dared to reject him. His only objective is to corrupt the sweet creature.In the shadows, Jack torments him but mainly protects the naïve idiot from all the danger a pure soul as Rhys can endure on earth.But when Rhys says yes, can Jack just take and leave?Important:As you might know now, english isn't my native langue but I cannot stop trying! (Sorry for the typos, grammar and lack of vocabulary)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Corrupt me

Jack watched the man dancing with a group of friends, feeling a need burning inside him. There was nothing he ever wanted more in _this_ life than having this angel in his bed.

And the demon knew, Rhys wanted the same thing. Poor, naïve, idiot.

The angel imagined to be special for Jack, to have awaken some sort of feelings inside of a demon’s heart. So dumb!

Yet Jack felt obsessed with this exact angel. He wanted him and didn’t care about the other ones he could’ve easily corrupted instead of trying to get Rhys. It wasn’t about feelings, love and all that shit… Jack wanted to win against the first angel who had ever rejected his advances.

Of course, the demon kept tormenting the humans. He wouldn’t have won the right to reborn as an immortal creature if he didn’t like to see the other in despair.

A movement with his hand and one of Rhys’ friends fell on the floor, losing the glasses who were immediately broken as someone walked on it.

Perfect!

As Jack planned, Vaughn’s boyfriend offered to drive them home, but Rhys declined. He told them goodbye, pretending he wanted to stay and meet someone, but Jack knew the truth: Rhys liked to walk alone at night under the moon sky.

Dangerous, but the cyborg had always been naïve. How many times would’ve he got himself killed if Jack hadn’t been in the shadow watching him? Rhys was such an easy target!

Jack followed him as soon as he left the club. Longing the dark alleys near the streets Rhys walked in until he finally followed a smaller road entering the woods.

The angel’s house wasn’t far now, and the demon hiding behind the trees knew he had to do something or else, he would let Rhys go once again.

“Kiddo.” Jack whispered.

Rhys stopped to watch the woods around him, biting his lips as he realised his mistake. He died like that, alone at night. Thinking he was too young to get killed he ignored the weird noises he had heard and kept walking down a road to get to his home faster. Back then, he wasn’t immortal. Now things had changed but he still could be hurt and demons could kill him.

He took a few steps back when he saw a strange shadow near a tree, a shadow whose eyes were shining in red. A demon…

Jack left his hiding place. He was wearing his best smirk and mocked the angel for being so easily scared.

“You…” Rhys pouted. “Don’t you have anything better to do on a Friday night?”

“Of course, I’ve. If you let me…”

He walked toward the angel and felt a bit surprised to not see him running. Good though, maybe tonight was the night!

Rhys adjusted his shirt, biting his lips harder. The presence of the demon made his heart bounce in his chest, even breathing felt harder around Jack. Rhys knew what it was. Human, he fell in love more than once! But he couldn’t love Jack, _the demon_ who tormented him ever since they met.

“Why would I do that with you? You’ve only brought me troubles since we met, demon.”

“Troubles?” Jack giggled. “Are you still mad that Vasquez break up with you because of me? Rhysie, he hit you once and would’ve done it again. Fiona told you too! Now maybe you should thank m…”

“You listened to me and Fi’?!” Rhys felt shocked.

“Well, for my defence, I’m a demon.”

Rhys sighed than fixed Jack a moment before asking: “You wouldn’t have break Vaughn’s glasses just to have me for yourself tonight?”

“Why did it work?” Jack closed the space between them. He placed both hands on Rhys’ hips. “Do I have you for myself tonight?”

The angel felt his entire body shaking. He should say no, scream and run but it was Jack and… Maybe he could save him. Or just…

Flesh and cybernetic softly moved to the demon’s torso. It would be so amazing to let his wants win. Rhys wanted to taste those lips, to have Jack’s naked body against his and for them to not only do it but waking up next to each other.

But if Jack weren’t ready to face the feelings Rhys knew he had for him, then Jack wouldn’t be there in the morning. The demon would’ve won and would never come near Rhys after.

And Rhys? A corrupted angel unable to use his power to do good, a tormented and lonely soul nobody would ever want to share their immortal life with.

“You look incredibly beautiful under the moon kitten.” Jack couldn’t get his eyes off Rhys.

The wings weren’t visible, but Jack could guess them behind Rhys, they were like ghost only a supernatural creature could see. And it was… wonderful. 

Jack frowned when Rhys moved his flesh hand to catch his chin. The angel pressed his lips on Jack’s own. This... This was something even someone like Jack didn't see coming. 

They kissed, Jack’s lips only brushing the soft skin of the cutest angel he had ever seen. He wanted to take him there and now but even a rough kiss was too risky, one mistake and Rhys would’ve run in the night. And then, Jack would’ve to restart the seducing game from zero.

Moaning Rhys shyly licked the demon’s mouth and felt so good when Jack rubbed his hips.

This was wrong, Rhys knew it. What if his worst thoughts were his future? He didn’t want to lose Jack because, who could protect him better?

The angel broke the kiss. Keeping his gaze on Jack was impossible due to the embarrassment so he stared at his own shoes, nervously scratching his neck.

“You didn’t like it, Rhysie?”

“That… That’s the problem… I did.” Admitted Rhys. His cheeks were pink now.

The angel crossed his arms over his chest, unsure of what to do now. A kiss couldn’t hurt and so, he had no regrets but more… What if he had been wrong about the demon's feelings?

Maybe the bad and good things Jack did for him were all for Rhys to finally say yes… Maybe he…

Jack took a risk and kissed him. The demon had never been good with words, or at least when it came to be romantic, so he thought his tongue could do the work.

Rhys stuttered something before closing his eyes and following Jack. This was a way easier than talking. Even opening his mouth to let Jack’s tongue fuck it was easier than facing his doubts.

“You taste amazing Rhysie…” Jack commented.

He didn’t give Rhys the time to answer, pressing their lips together again. He tasted him eagerly, already curious to know if he was as good everywhere else. Surprisingly, Rhys seemed even more eager than Jack to do it. He pressed his body hard against Jack and let his hands ran under the demon’s yellow shirt.

Jack’s body made Rhys feel weak, having his fingers on him while the demon licked the inside of his mouth was too much. The angel felt his cock hardening. How could he resist anymore? His breath quickened as he parted from the kiss and laid his eyes on Jack.

“Fuck me…” Suddenly begged Rhys.

“Let’s go to your house, I…”

“No!” Rhys rubbed Jack’s crotch with a seducing smile. “I will overthink and could change my mind. Take me here, in the woods. Fuck me roughly against a tree or… or on the grass… I don’t know Jack but do something! Quick!”

Jack grabbed Rhys by the hand and pressed him farther into the woods, where no one could see them.

Once sure they were far enough, he unbuckled Rhys’ pants and pull it down with his boxer, eager to see how good he looked without his clothes.

The answer was: Handsome.

Rhys had no time to talk, his clothes were thrown near a bush and he was sent laying face first on the ground.

A hand on Rhys’ neck, Jack pressed the angel’s face against the leaves and grass.

“Going to be a good boy for me, Rhysie?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Jack smirked as he loved the answer. Rhys was everything he wanted in a partner. A sex-partner. No… just an angel he wanted to corrupt.

“Jack?” Rhys brought him back on earth. “Can I have your cock inside me now?”

“First my tongue needy boy.” Jack spanked him as he talked. “Now spread your legs and be nice.”

The angel moaned and did as he was told. In other time, he would’ve waited to be home because Rhys wasn’t so much into doing that here but with Jack… With Jack, everything was different.

It had always been. So, dirt and dead leaves weren't an obstacle!

“You look pretty there.” Jack commented. He spit in his hand and spread it near Rhys’ entrance, a finger teasing his hole.

_So, Rhys said he wanted it rough? Perfect!_ The demon had waited enough time and couldn’t afford to be all nice with the cute angel now whispering his name. 

Without a warning he pressed a finger all the way in and curled it to hit the right spot.

“Yes, this please. More.” Rhys begged. He spread his legs wider, entirely offering himself to the demon.

“More, eh?”

Two more fingers penetrated Rhys roughly, he cried out.

“Too much cupcake?” A smirk appeared on demon’s face. Tormenting Rhys had been too tempting, even in those conditions.

“Demon…” Rhys panted. “You’re the worst.”

Heart beating fast, Rhys moved on his knees to take the fingers deeper and catch Jack’s gaze. He fucked himself on the thick fingers, the curves of his body following the thrusts and his mouth half open to let the demon use it.

_Freaking_ … That angel surprised Jack. Again. And now he was sure to never be able to have enough of that.

He bit Rhys’ lips, wanting to see blood on the too pretty face. Demons loved blood and Jack was no exception.

“So… Do I taste good?” Rhys asked, almost shyly.

“Let just say, if I were a vampire you should be worried.” He licked more blood when he finished his sentence. “Now, want me to show you a demon trick.”

The angel nodded so fast its surprised Jack who pulled his fingers out. Eager, he placed Rhys’ face against the floor again.

“You’re going to love it kitten.”

Jack let his tongue change. His demon appearance wasn’t as flattering as the human one, but he didn’t need to completely transform. He only needed to show his thick and very wet demon’s tongue.

Though, Rhys didn’t get a chance to actually see it. Without losing a minute, Jack pushed his tongue inside Rhys and worked him open.

“I could let you do that all day…” hummed Rhys.

Since when Rhys hadn’t done something so dirty? Well... He never did, and it shown by the way his body reacted to every touch. Jack was rough, but passionate. It wasn’t just a quick and rough fuck but the so long awaited embrace their both craved to have together.

The tongue trusted harder inside him, Jack took his time to have Rhys ready for his cock, licking the inside of him until saliva ran down his thighs.

The demon then pulled off and unbuckled his pants. 

“Y-Your tongue… That was awesome.”

“Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll do this again but now, let’s see how you take a cock.”

Jack wetted the head of his cock in his own saliva, teasing Rhys and himself as he felt eager to finally take the angel who's hole was open for him.

“Still sure about yourself kiddo?” Jack asked, a hand moving to rub Rhys’ erection.

“Yes, please. I want you.”

Jack worn a satisfied smile. Since the start he knew Rhys wanted him, but it was nice to have the proof tonight.

A hand on Rhys’ thigh, he guided his cock and pushed it in Rhys’ tight hole. So tight he couldn’t but call Rhys a _cocksleeve_ and pull out completely before pressing inside again.

Halfway, under Rhys’ protestation, he slammed so hard Rhys screamed.

“Fuck…” Rhys didn’t move anymore, letting the demon manhandling him. Jack’s hands were big, he could feel them already leaving bruises on his pale skin.

“Is that a way to talk, for someone like you kitten?”

Before Rhys could answer, Jack pulled out and slammed back inside again, ready to give the angel what he wanted.

Loud, Rhys’ moans could be heard all around the woods. Following by Jack’s words. The demon was praising the angel as he fucked him hard, his hands stroking every part of Rhys’ body. He needed to feel him under the tip of his fingers. 

The pace was brutal, it took on Jack to not transform. Same for Rhys but none of them admitted how close they had been to take their real forms.

Jack made Rhys stand on his knees. His thrusts were still rough, but the kisses he gave were softer. A hand on the angel’s thigh and the other around his throat, Jack kept Rhys in place as he slammed inside him.

“Can’t follow anymore, Rhysie?” Jack asked after Rhys had stopped to moan.

“I-I’m trying to not come too early.”

“Oh Rhysie…” Jack moved his hand from Rhys’ thigh to his cock. “You need to come fast and scream my name. See, that’s how I want you to be when I’ll finally corrupt your pretty ass.”

“Jack…”

“You want it Rhys, look at yourself. The nice life, it isn’t for you! Chose me! Chose to be mine and we will fuck like this every night.”

Rhys needed to resist, he needed to stop it before the demon won for good. But the thing was… He didn’t want to…

“E-every night…” Parroted Rhys.

“What do you think Rhysie? Finally abandoning yourself to me?”

“Yes.” cried out Rhys, coming hard in the demon’s hand. “Yes Jack, I choose you.”

Jack caught Rhys’ cum and made him swallow it as he pounded harder between his cheeks.

“Such a good boy.” Jack panted.

He praised Rhys, voice proud, and softly stroked his throat.

Jack’s rough thrusts only stopped when he came inside Rhys while screaming the angel’s name. Never before he had held someone so tightly. It was like if he needed to hold him to be sure all this was real.

After a minute, he pulled out and pressed many kisses along Rhys’ jaw. 

“Look at you now, all corrupted and cover in my cum.” Jack whispered in Rhys’ ear. He brushed some hair off the pretty face, and finally saw the distress in the man’s mismatched eyes. 

“W… What I’m going to…” Rhys panicked. “W-Will y-you…”

Now it was too late, Rhys had done it.

But Jack… Jack wasn’t about to leave him. He watched Rhys with concern in his eyes, like if he was shocked by Rhys’ thoughts. Funny when he actually planned to do exactly that. Leaving him once he won.

Of course, it had change when he finally touched Rhys. Why would he run now that he had Rhys for himself? 

“Calm down pumpkin.” Jack held him tightly. “Somehow I’m corrupted too because… I’ll always be the one who looks after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but I loved to write this!  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
